


"Leave it to Beavers" Postscript

by sevsgirl72



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevsgirl72/pseuds/sevsgirl72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe considers Nick as they clean up the reapers in the aftermath of "Leave it to Beavers"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Leave it to Beavers" Postscript

**Author's Note:**

> I have just started watching the show (only at 1x19), so if it doesn't jive with the 2nd and 3rd season I apologize. I'm also still just fooling around with Monroe's voice, trying to get a feel for it.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

They buried the bodies of the reapers in the woods, not far from the cottage of the kidnaping Blutbad Monroe had helped find. As they shovelled on the last mound of dirt, patting it down with the back of the shovel, the Grimm and the Blutbad stood staring at the grave. Their relationship was one of extremes, from pleasant dinners to gravedigging all in the span of a day.

“Thanks, Monroe.” Nick said flatly.

“No problem man, you know what they say,” Monroe said. “Friends that bury bodies together, stay together.”

“This is insane.”

“Welcome to the Wesen world.” Monroe clapped him on the back and began to walk back to where they parked. Nick followed him in silence. Monroe considered the Grimm, as they hiked back. He started to wondered if there really were friends. The fiasco of having to lie to Juliet during their dinner meant that somehow Monroe wasn’t in Nick’s life, only in the part of it that was a cop and a Grimm. Sure they did things friends did, drank a beer together from time to time, coffees in the park, but the conversation was always coloured by lessons on the Wesen world. The dinner with Juliet was not only what friends did, but it forced them away from the Wesen. Even though it had been awkward, dancing around they actual story of how they met, the experience was something he could get used too. Monroe got a glimpse of who Nick was before he was a Grimm and he kind of liked him.  

“I’ll meet you back at my house Nick,” Monroe said opening up the VW while Nick went to his jeep. “I have all the packing stuff.”  Nick waved an acceptance. The problem was that the Nick he saw with Juliet the other night was someone slowly fading into non-existent and all the proof he needed was in the two heads wrapped up in the back of Nick’s jeep. It saddened him that he would never get to spend time with the Nick Juliet knew, never really got to know him, but he loved the Nick he did know. Monroe was going to enjoy the Grimm he was going home with. The Nick he'd be sharing a couple of brews with while boxing up a message to the other reapers. This Nick was going to change the Wesen world, and Monroe would help him in any way possible.


End file.
